


Little Accident

by twsimpnap



Series: Call Me from California [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Concussions, Crying, Feminine GeorgeNotFound, Forehead Kisses, GeorgeNotFound in makeup, Head Injury, Headaches, Hospitals, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Idiots in Love, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Anxiety, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, brunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap
Summary: While Clay waits for George at their usual brunch spot, he gets increasingly worried since his texts are going unread. An unexpected phone call explains it all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Call Me from California [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199888
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the second random glimpse into the world i have created. it is a little shorter, more of a rambly oneshot than anything... i thought the idea was cute.
> 
> i respect dream and george, their sexualities and who they are as people irl. if they ever state they are uncomfortable with fanfic, i will be taking this down asap. do not push any fanfic on cc's. do not share with cc's. you know the drill. 
> 
> this isn't heavily edited, as always.

It wasn't like George to be late to things. He was either going to be way too early or call for a raincheck, absolutely nothing in between. If he was late to something, he'd rather call it all off and set up something for another day. There was a sense of shame and embarrassment behind being a few minutes late, especially when he promised to be on time. So, this is why it was weird to Clay as he sat around and waited for his boyfriend to show up. They were only getting bunch together on George's off day before a full week of work, but still, it was something that they had planned for almost a week now. It also wasn't like him to _forget_ anything. His calendar was constantly full with times and reminders, even for the small things like giving Bella her dental treats or his laundry days. Everything was down to a science for George and he wasn't very fond of change.

As more time passed, Clay got increasingly worried rather than upset. The texts he sent out were all claiming to be delivered but none of them were read. Maybe he was parking right now, so he wasn't able to reply. Or maybe he was walking up with his phone on DND mode. There were a few possibilities as to why he wasn't texting back, but it was hard to keep his mind at bay because this was not normal. He glanced around the restaurant anxiously, smiling when his waitress came up to the table again to check if he needed anything.

"Are you still waiting for someone?" She asked, voice overly cheery. It reminded him of Kandice. 

He nodded as he tucked his phone back into his jacket pocket, sighing through his nose, "Yeah. He's running late... Can I get a refill on my water, please?"

"Mhm, of course." She filled up his glass with iced water from the pitcher in her hand, being careful as to not spill it on the table. Another glass sat empty and upside down across from Clay. It was meant to be for George. "I'll check back in on you in a bit," She told him before disappearing off to the kitchen again.

Clay nodded to himself before picking up his glass to take a long sip. His foot tapped against the floor obnoxiously as he thought about where George could be right now. He would've said something if things weren't going according to plan at his place. There was no way that he was being stood up right now; George was way too nice for that. He wouldn't dream of being a dick like that. Ten more minutes passed before he was receiving an incoming call from Kandice which was only a bit surprising. Maybe George's phone had died, that was more likely than him going ghost. Him and his dumb habits. Clay would have to talk to him about that again.

"Clay! Oh God, hey, are you doing something?" Kandice asked, sounding absolutely exasperated. Clay couldn't recall ever hearing that tone come from her mouth before. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Um, sorta... I'm waiting at this brunch place for George. Why?"

"He won't be coming, awe man, we have to go to the hospital. Don't be concerned! There was only a little accident."

"Kandice, what do you _mean_ there was only a little accident?"

"Ha - Funny story, now that you wanna know about it... Um, basically, actually... George was getting ready this morning and I was messing around, so I thought it'd be sorta funny to spook him. He, erm, he slipped on the bottom steps on the stairs. So, as you can tell, it didn't end up being funny and Val is saying he might be concussed. I'm really sorry!" She rambled. As she continued each sentence, she sounded more and more upset with the situation. 

It took Clay a second to fully comprehend the situation that he was just presented with. Kandice was known for speaking way too fast and that didn't stop while explaining why George was in need of seeing a doctor. He blew out a sigh and closed his eyes, sinking down in the white wooden chair. Of course. This would only happen while Clay wasn't around. It seemed like George was always getting some sort of head injury when left alone in the company of their friends. Maybe he needed to wear a helmet at all times, or get wrapped up in bubble wrap, or put inside of a personal protective bubble. George needed to stay six feet away from everyone and everything.

"So, you're telling me that you scared George while he was on the stairs and now Val is taking him to the ER to see if he is concussed because he hit his head?" He questioned slowly. 

"Yes, but when you say it like that, it sounds bad!" She whined.

"Because it is bad, Kandice, I- Okay... Okay. I'm not upset. Tell Val that I am coming, too. I'll show up at the hospital."

"Mhm, okay. I'll tell her. I'm sorry, Clay."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to you more when I get there."

Shortly afterwards, the call was dropped and Clay was a little frustrated with the situation, but that wouldn't help anyone. Despite the fact he didn't really order anything, he pulled out his wallet and threw a few bucks onto the table as a thanks to the waitress that had to see him look so nervous. He got up urgently and pushed his chair in, ordering an Uber on his phone the second he was out the double doors of the restaurant. Within minutes, one was showing up and he was on his way to the hospital. Truthfully, this isn't the worst thing that could've happened. He knew that George could be dumb but this didn't sound like it was all his fault. The drive was tense since the car was mostly silent besides the weird gospel music that was playing quietly through the speakers. Clay was thankful his driver didn't say anything.

**Val**  
_We're in room 307, floor three._

**Clay**  
_Alright. I'm on my way up._

He took the elevator to the correct floor, scuffing his boots against the carpeted floor inside of the box. This was probably hell for George. It was known that he hates hospitals and only went if it was absolutely necessary. The smell was too much, along with the lights and overall atmosphere. He gave the lady at the desk a weak smile as he checked in, scribbling down his name and relationship to George. Then he was off down the hallway to the room the three were put up in for right now. Of course, Kandice and George were both crying when Clay pushed the door open. He should've expected that to be a thing. Both of them were super sensitive. Even though Kandice wasn't even hurt, she was crying because she felt bad for landing them all in this situation. The brunette's teary eyes shot up from his lap when he heard rubber squeaking against the uniform tiling of the room.

"Hey," Clay smiled weakly, "Your head okay? Kandice called me and explained the situation..."

George looked stupid cute for possibly being concussed. He was wearing one of his nice pink sweaters and even though his make up was a bit ruined, Clay could only assume that it looked really pretty in its prime. Then again, he always thought that his boyfriend was pretty. No matter the occasion. Even in a hospital bed.

"Uh-huh... S'lot of pain, having the lights off is good. Getting checked up for a concussion." He sniffled weakly, trying to make the unshed tears in his eyes go away. There were already tracks down his face, making his foundation look bad, but Clay didn't make a comment.

He sat down in the chair next to Val, blowing out a sigh, "I hope you're alright... Even if you are concussed, just means you get to hangout in dark rooms for a while. I think that's neat."

A noise of confirmation was heard but no real words came out of his mouth. Kandice was delicately running her fingers through the boy's hair, being careful of the area where his skull was hit. Thankfully, the apologises had stopped and instead, the room was filled with a slightly uncomfortable silence. No one did anything to break it, though. They glanced back and forced at each other, smiling weakly. A doctor had already come to check George out, measure how concussed he actually was. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the results. It was clear that something was wrong, no doubt about it. Clay felt bad, though. He wasn't even there to witness it. All he could do now was be a little supportive and ask George if he needed anything every couple of minutes. Eventually, he traded places with Kandice so he was able to play with his hair. 

George titled his head up a bit to look at Clay, smiling sadly. There were smudges of pain behind his eyes but neither of them brought it up. "Can we get a raincheck on the date?" He asked softly, lacing his free hand with his boyfriends. 

Clay laughed softly, trying to keep his voice hushed, "Of course, angel. I was a little worried when you didn't show up... It's not like you to go ghost."

"I think I was too busy crying to notice you were texting me."

"I know, which is fine. Well, it's not fine that you were crying, but I understand now. It's not your fault. I also know you're a bit of a scaredy-cat." 

"Hey," He pouted, "Am not... You'd be scared if I jumped at you on the stairs, too."

"It's okay, baby. You're my scaredy-cat. I'll protect you next time."

His pout quickly turned to a tired smile, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll make sure that your head heals and everything." He stood up a little to kiss his forehead softly, smiling as he pulled away.

"Lots of forehead kisses?" George asked.

"Lots of forehead kisses," Clay confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :] i am super excited to share more stories from this universe for everyone to read.


End file.
